Warriors Blue Moon Book 1 Life of a Loner
by wafflecat11
Summary: Luna is a young she-cat that was raised by a wolf. Her real family was killed and now she wants revenge but, she might change her mind once she meets a special cat.
1. Clans

**Clans**

Storm clan  
>Leader<br>Snowstar ( white she-cat with  
>Deputy:<br>Stonestripe (grey tabby tom with  
>dark blue eyes)<br>Medicine cat:  
>Daisytail (silver she- cat with<br>green eyes)  
>Warriors:<p>

Flowerheart (tortoiseshell she-cat with  
>amber eyes)<br>Pinelight (light brown she-cat with  
>green eyes)<br>Treestorm (Light brown tabby tom  
>with blue eyes. Pinelight's brother)<br>Apprentices:  
>Duskpaw (dark brown<br>with blue eyes)  
>Dawnpaw (Dark brown she-cat with<br>blue eyes)  
>Swiftpaw (ginger she-cat<br>with amber eyes)  
>Queens:<br>Moonflower (Blue-grey she-cat  
>with blue eyes)<br>Elders:  
>Shadowfur (black tom with<br>amber eyes)

Ice clan

Leader:  
>Lynxstar (has a pelt like a lynx and and little tufts of<br>fur on his ears and ice blue eyes)  
>Deputy:<br>Ivyfur (black and white tom  
>with grey eyes)<br>Medicine cat:

Ferntail (ginger she-catwith green eyes)

Warriors:Mintleaf (grey she-cat with

minty green eyes)

Wolfmoon ( tortoiseshell tom with

moon blue eyes)

Raventail (Black tom with  
>blue eyes)<br>Dapplefur ( grey dappled she-cat with  
>"green eyes)<br>Queens:  
>Watertail (grey-silver she-cat<br>with green eyes)  
>Apprentices:<br>Greypaw (grey she-cat  
>with one blue and one green eye)<br>Pumpkinpaw (ginger she-cat  
>with blue eyes)<br>Poppypaw (white she cat with little black spots  
>on her tail, ears, and paws)<br>Elders:  
>Blacktail (Black tom with spots of grey<br>and brown eyes)

Animals not in clans:  
>Luna (blue-grey she- cat<br>with blue eyes. :main character:  
>Snap ( wolf that lives in<br>a cave and raised Luna)  
>Waffle ( golden tabby<p>

with blue eyes that's a Kittypet)


	2. Chapter 1

Kits scrambled everywhere in the bush. The smallest one climbed up her mother's back. "We are hungry," she mewed to her mother.

"Your father will be back soon."

The mother cat heard something outside the bush. She poked her head out the bush. She looked back at her kits and said, "Stay here I will be back."

A soon as the smallest kit heard her mother yowl in pain she crawled in to a pile of leaves. A strange cat walked in to the den and then another cat followed.

They both picked up her bother and sister.

The kits father soon entered the den. His eyes filled with horror. The kit slowly crawled out of the pile of leaves. Her father quickly picked her up and ran in to

the forest. After awhile, her father dropped her at his feet and sniffed the air. She heard a horrifying screech. She quickly looked up to see and eagle coming

straight to her father. In an instant the eagle was carrying her father. The kit scrambled in a near by bush and fell asleep.

A wolf walked in the forest. She stopped and sniffed the air. She walked over to the bush the kit was hiding in. She parted the bush to see the kit sleeping. The

wolf gently picked up the kit and carried her to her cave. The wolf put the kit on her nest and grabbed a plump rabbit. The kit was soon sharing the rabbit with

the wolf.


	3. Chapter 2

Luna walked slowly through the forest, ears listening for the slightest sound. She suddenly saw a cat jump straight at her.

She quickly dodged the attack and pinned the cat down quickly biting its throat. Luna suddenly realized what she had done.

She jumped off the dead body and ran in to the forest. She slowed down when when she came to a cave. She walked in.

She heard some barking. A wolf walked out off the shadows. Luna was not scared though for she had known the wolf for

most of her life. The wolf looked at Luna for a second then said, "did you kill another cat?"

Luna hung her head, "yes," she replied, but quickly added, "Snap, I didn't mean to."

Snap looked at Luna for a long time and sighed.

"I will hunt you stay here and rest."

"Okay," Luna said sadly. Snap padded out of the cave. Luna lay down in her nest and soon fell asleep.


End file.
